The Legend Of Dragonblaze
by AnotherFanfictionFan225
Summary: Formally named The Immortal Hero. After a run-in with a dragon and a great fall, our favorite hero gets taken to a new world via green portal express. How will survive being in a world full of snotty nobles. May his old wisdom help him. Slight cursing, Maybe lemon. Poll is on to chose pairings.
1. Prologue: An Unexpected Vacation

**This was published on November 30, 2014**

**(A/N) Hey everybody, its your favorite and least reliable author...AFF225! To those of you who are new to this story, welcome and be glad that you are now reading the new and better written (in my opinion) prologue!**

**To those of you who have already read the first and now replaced prologue, sorry to tell you, but this is the new prologue. As I said to some people, my knowledge of Skyrim and all its greatness before was...to be simple...horrible. I only had the original version without the awsome add-ons.**

**So I got the legendary edition pack for Xbox 360 and have been playing almost non-stop since I got it. Now I am going to use my knew found knowledge to make this story even better! Anyway, you might see a difference in my writing style as this will no longer be just an "all-nighter" that I pulled out of bordom one night.**

**So know that all has been said and done, without further adew, lets begin.**

**Disclaimer: I think fanfiction makes us have to write disclaimers to taunt us and hurt us knowing people like us will never own things like The Elder Scroll Series and Familiar of zero/Zero no tsukaima. So yeah...I don't own it.**

* * *

**The Legend Of Dragonblaze**

* * *

**Prologue: ****An Unexpected Vacation**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sarcasm*

**Word of power/ To bring more importance or power to something**

_Dragonic language_

(Quick Author's Note)

In a time long forgotten, the gleaming and dazzling sun rose from the ground as it cast away the two moons that steal its place every night. It washed its rays over a large and prosperous city that was gladly basking in the sunlight that would wake its inhabitants up,

And as predicted, the citizen's of this city each awoke to start their daily lives. First the blacksmiths with their constant pounding. Then the farmers bringing in their goods. Then the merchants with their goods and wares. And finally the ordinary citizen's or mercenary's that just work as employees to the other jobs.

Guards aren't envolved in this schedule because they are always there and rotate shifts 24 hours 7 days a week.

In this city, it looked as if the begining of a normal, peaceful morning was at hand. Sadly, appearances can be quite deceiving.

In the distance, a muted but powerful roar could be heard. All the guards instinctifly took out their bows as soon as they heard. Another roar, closer, could be heard as all the guards readied their bows with steel arrows, preparing for the worst.

Then silence came. Nothing but silence was heard for a whole torturous minute as everybody in the city was quiet after the second roar. After another minute, the guards relaxed their shoulders and shealthed their bows as relief filled the city.

That relief was instantly destroyed as the sound of flapping and a thunderous roar was heard as everybody's worst fears were confimed. The form of the threat was finally visible as everybody watched with horror at what was now circuling their city. A dragon!

The guards instantly took out their bows and tried to hit the flying devil with their steels arrows, but all in vain as the dragon dodged all the arrows aimed at him. It didn't live so long for nothing!

Something that resembled a sick smile spread across the flying reptile's face as it found the perfect first victim for its firebreath. A group of small children. Taking in a deep breath, the dragon shouted in his species language.

**"Yooool!"**

The shout deafened everyone as a thick stream of fire headed toward the group of children. The children all screamed in fear as their short lives passed before their eyes. Then, as if a beacon in the darkness, another more powerful shout was heard.

**"Fus, Ro, Daaa!"**

A thundering blast of wind that created some dust headed straight for the flames and the dragon. When the dust cleared, a tall and muscular figure could be seen in front of the group of children holding up a greater ward to protect the kids. As soon as the fire died, he let it down.

The hero who saved the children looked up in digust at the dragon as he unshealthed his twin weapons.

The hero in question was wearing simple, leather looking armor that he recieved after he became the guildmaster of a certain organization of theives. In his hands, there were two sharp swords that he forged and improved himself out of the body of his dead foes.

The man himself is easily intimadating to any normal person even without his weapons. He is has an impressive height of 6ft'4 with a lean, but muscular build that would put any ordinary nord to shame.

He has cold, calculating eyes that seemed to be the perfect mixture of red, blue, green, and gold. He has one thin scar on his face that starts at the top of his left eyebrow and stops right above his jaw.

His face is of a young and handsome but with a facial feature that spoke of years of fighting and tactics. But that was unimportant beacause his face was hardly visible to see because of the hood he was wearing.

(Okay, time to get back on track)

The hero glared at the flying beast as he spoke in a smooth, yet cold bariton voice that spoke with barely restained killing intent.

"You have broken the deal _dovah_, so for that, you must die!"

Knowing that he had to end this quick, otherwise risk the lives of innocent, he took a deep breath and shouted a shout that every dragon feared and hated, and for good reason.

**"Joor, Zah, Fruuul!"**

The Dragonrend shout. A shout that litetally pierces the soul of a dragon and forces them to land. The dragon's eyes widen as he felt himself unwillingly being forced down to the ground. The man saw his chance as he raced across the space that was between him and the dragon

The path was straight ahead as all the people instantly ran away as soon as the hero put the greater ward down. So he made it there in no time to the dragon who was looking like he was having a fight with gravity itself.

Apon closer look, the man saw that he was going to have to slay an ancient dragon, if the tattered scales and bright colors were any indication.

A hard feat when he was younger, but now only a simple task. So with missing a beat, the man struck a quick strike with his right sword to the dragon's left jaw, which started bleeding.

He then struck deep strike with his left sword into the dragon's nose, making the dragon bleed more. Finishing the combo, he roughly double sliced the dragon's face and shouted a quick **"Fus!" **to stop the dragon from burning him to a crisp with its shout.

He then saw the dragon's head coming for a big bite that could easily chomp his head so he instantly blocked the sharp teeth with his guantlets. A bad, but necessary move.

The dragon's sharp teeth easily bit through his simple leather like guantlets, but it provided him with the perfect distraction he needed to make the dragon feel a taste of his own medicine.

**"Yol, Toor, Shuul!"**

He shouted a breath of fire at the dragon to burn it like the dragon had previously tried to do with the children.

Unlike the dragon's thick stream of flames, his shout was just a more powerful blast of fire that hit the dragon's face at point blank. The dragon roared as his face was now not only cut, but badly burned.

Since he no longer felt like gravity was fighting against him, the dragon instantly started flapping his wings in an attempt to fly and escape the monster that was going to kill him. "Oh, no you don't!" The man had other plans than to just let the dragon escape though.

So with all his might, he jumped onto the dragon that was already already 8 feet off the ground. The dragon roared as he felt the heavy weight of his unwanted passanger that was hanging of his neck. The _dovah_ instantly started doing impressive air-moneuver trickd like barrel-rolls and 360-spins to try to drop his passanger 6000ft down.

They were all in vain as the man had climbed into a better position on top of the dragon's neck and was planning to end his life. Seeing that his life was nearing its end, the dragon flew straight up, hoping that if he dies, he will take the terriffying man with him.

The man paid no attention to this as he gave out a war cry and stabbed both his swords through the dragon's skull. The dragon gave out one more weak roar before his head rolled down and he felt his soul being sucked by every dragon's worst nightmare, the _Dovahkin_, Dragonborn.

So with that, the man now identified as the dragonborn reliquished in the feeling of power when he absorbed a dragon's soul and sighed a peaciful sigh.

After that he instantly took three dragon bones and three dragon scales from the dead dragon to add to his collection. Only after he was done with this did he relize his situation.

Because the dragon had taken him so far up, he barely noticed the slow descent of the somehow still flying carcase of the dead dragon.

But now that the land was coming closer and closer, and with the wind picking up around him, he would have to be paralized to not know he was falling from a great height.

Slightly panicking because the last time he fell off a dragon, about a century or two ago, it wasn't exactly the best of experiences, he calmed his mind and willed himself to think of a plan.

After a few seconds, he came up with a perfect plan and jumped off the dead dragon's neck. Taking in a deep breath, he shouted a shout that would save him from a sore body.

**"Feim, Zii, Groon!"**

After he shouted that, he felt his body become as light as a feather and then he barely felt it at at. His body had become ghost-like with a little smoke coming off it as he felt the power that came with the shout Become Eternal. Power to feel no true damage, but sadly also deal no damage.

Although this shout is very useless when it comes to damaging enemies it sure saved him a few times from either a broken body, or death back when he was weaker. Now he just uses it to avoid horrible body aches or to scare the living shit out of people.

So now he just waited in the air, falling, until he reached the ground in a slightly painful, but not really lasting damage fall. That was what he was originally expecting.

Just a normal hard hit to the ground, but he never expected to fall straight into a horizonal green, swirling portal that appeared out of nowhere when he did reach the ground.

He slightly cursed at himself as he felt himself falling once again, only this time it was in a pitch black abyes. At least before he could see the ground, now he can't even see his fucking hands!

Even worse, his shout Become Eternal had finally weared off so he was basically open to damage to whatever ground he will meet after he reaches the...well ground...earth I guess?

(Sorry, got off track again)

'*Great, of course this would happen.* All I wanted to do was build my house at my newly bought land that I finally convinced a Jarl of Whiterun to sell to me and now this happens!'

'Sometimes I wonder if I am just a toy of amusment that each daedric prince takes turns using when they are bored. I would bet that it was Sheogarath who did this to me. He loves messing with me for no apparent reason, the mad fucker' thought the pissed of hero as he fell through...whatever it is he is falling through. (Portal)

He then saw a bright, white light under him and could only think one thing for some weird reason before he fell through the blinding light that slightly dazzed him.

'Damn, and I had a bunch of nicely cooked mammoth meat that I was planning to eat later ready right on top of my carpenture's table...what a waste.'

* * *

**(A/N) So what do ya'll think. Did I do good, bad, great, horrible you tell me new people to my story. And to everyone who did read my story, do you think it is better know or before. I know you all probably want to skin my ass but at least give me feedback. **

**Anyway, I got to start working on chapter one now. Also, want do you think of the title? Haha, anyway, see you in chapter 1.**

**P.S This chapter has a wopping 85 more words than the first try exactly...yes! I succeeded in making a larger chapter.**

**AFF225 OUT(This is my signiture departure ok)**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Vacation part 2

**This chapter was created on November 28 and published December 2, 2014**

***Note: I actually finished this on November 30th, and was going to publish it, but I honestly swear that as soon as I finished saving the chapter... my phone told me I forgot to pay it and that it was disconnected! It sucked and was very ironic because the day I finally was about to post a chapter, that happened**

**Anyway, now that I fixed that problem, here it is.**

**(A/N) Okay, you all asked for it for so long do it is finally here...Chapter 1! So I decided to redo my whole story to those of you who just decided to skip my hard-worked intro and go straight to the new chapter. Anyway so yeah, to those of you who think they know this story, go back to the prologue and read it.**

**To those of you who did read it thank you for just getting that problem out of my system. Anyway, I'll post the scores for the poll down below so you know how the race is turning out! I made this short so I can get on with story so without further adew, lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I hate it how I am forced to write this. Doesn't fanfiction know how much it pains me that I will probably never own The Elder Scroll Series and Zero no tsukaima/Familiar of zero. It is a really cruel reminder.**

* * *

**The Legend Of Dragonblaze**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Vacation Part ll**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

*Sarcasm*

**Dragon shouts/ Actions**

_Dragonic Language/Flashback talk_

In another world, similar to the one before, the powerful and beautiful sun pushed its own two nuisances called moons into the ground as it rose. It spread across a gigantic castle like structure instead of a great city.

The sunlight entered through every window to every room, to every person to wake them up for their own daily activities. The maids and the servants were the first ones's up, even before the sun arose.

And then comes all the teachers and staff preparing not only for breakfast but also classes. And then last comes all the students. 1st years, 2nd years, 3rd years, and 4th years, all of them wake up for breakfast and then classes.

Of all the students, we focus into one specific students room. In this medium sized, cozy room, the sunlight is slightly blocked by some curtains. Still, it eventually passes through and toward the bed of the student.

It slowly climbs up the body of a petite female until it reaches a nice, smooth face. The face has a facial expression of complete serenity, but the sunlight doesn't care as it finishes its long journey to reach the young girls face.

As soon as it reaches it, the young females moans a little in discomfort as her eyes slighly opens. She winces as she is tempted to go back to sleep, but she knows she has classes so she lazily rubs her eyes to wake up.

She closes her eyes as she sits up and strenches the knots out of her back while yawning. She then relaxes her shoulders and gets to changing. First, she lazingly brushes her hair like a zombie. Then she drops her sleeping gown to the floor.

Next she takes out a pair of smooth, pink lacy panties and slips it on. Soon after that, she takes out a long sleeved buttoned shirt and puts it on. She also puts on a black dress skirt that is about mid-theigh length.

She then takes out some black stockings made out of thin fabic and slips all the way up to just below her knees. A loud snap is heard as she lets them go. Next, she puts on some black dress shoes and ties them.

The next thing she does is put on a golden medallion with a pentagon pointed star and ties a black cape around it. And now she is all finished and dressed for the day. This uniform is more or so how all the female students look, with a few variations then and there.

The only difference for guys is that instead of a black dress skirt that is mid-theigh length, they wear black dress pants with also a few variations of there clothing here and there.

Anyway, the last thing the young girl with wavy light pink hair and light green eyes does is grab a black, wand like object and heads on over to breakfast and then to her usual class schedule.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two moons relinquish in the limited time that they have where they both have the power to overtake the blazzing sun. Now a pale white light called moon light passes across the academy as it baths the place in a mysterious light.

In a comfy room, a small girl is seen in her nightgown laying with her facedown in a defeated jesture. In her mind and outside her mind she keeps repeating...

"Oh I'm so stupid!" 'Why did I say that' "I shouldn't have said that." 'And yet I did' "What did I do to displeasure Brimir."

Now, you may ask why she is beating herself up mentally, well this can be explained in a flashback.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_In one of the towers, classes can be seen going. The teacher had already introducing herself to her new class as and that she would be teaching earth magic this year. Currently, she was explaining to her students about the importance of earth magic. _

_Right now she had just showed them all a simple alchemy spell and now she is looking around for a good volunteer to try it out. She spotted a pink haired that seemed to be vigurously writting down notes. She called on her and asked her for her name._

_"Louise...Louise Francoise La Blanc De La Valliere" she responded in a calm and well-spoken manner._

_The plump teacher with brown hair then asked louise for her to demonstrate the spell. That ended up with the whole class going against her wishes and Louise doing it anyway because she was agitated. So she tried it..._

_"Rel,Yin,Yan"_

_...and failed when it exploded in her face and everybody else's was pushed backwards by the power. So she was sent to the principle's office where she luckily got off clean, but things started going downhill when she got out of his office._

_She ran into her nemises Kirche and her friends Montmorancy and Tabitha. They started teasing her, minus tabitha who was always reading, about finally getting expelled. She told them her excuse and they were quiet for a second...before they started laughing and making fun of her magical ability._

_That is what ticked her off and made her say..._

_"Well there is one spell I am confident about...and that's the summon servant spell. You'll see, I'll summon a familiar better than all three of your combined!"_

_...and with that she walked away with a confident face on the outside, but a angry at herself in the inside ._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashforward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is how our poor little pinkette ended beating herself up. She sighed as she decided to just prayed to Brimir to have mercy on her and fell into a somehow deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now the day for all the second year students to summon their life long companions, their familiar. The teacher supervising it was a balding man with a purple robe a a large staff. He also had a clipboard in his hand.

As it started, one sudents summoned a bugbear. Another stupid looking student summoned up a giant mole (You know who) and some just summoned something simple like a frog or an owl.

Of course there were those amazing like a salamander being summoned or even a blue wind dragon. By the end of it, everybody but one student had recieved a familiar of either great pride, ir great embarressment.

Mister Colbert, the name of the teacher supervising the whole thing had just finished checking kirche's name off his list before he spoke up to all the students.

"Okay, has everybody summoned a familiar!" He spoke in a baritone-ish voice.

"Not everyone Mister Colbert, The Zero still hasn't gone,"spoke the nemises of louise in a sultry, bragging way. The said girl was trying to hide behind a classmate to avoid the enievitable.

"Ahh, yes. Miss Valliere, would you please step up and summon your familiar?" asked in a profesional voice that said "I am not asking you, go do it."

Louise lightly cursed at her enemy, zerbst, and went forward to the summoning circle. Even before she git there, she could hear the tauntings and scared chattering of her class*mates*.

"Do you think she'll summon something?"

"Yeah, she'll summon a explosion and nothing more."

"What if she does summon something?"

"No way, once a zero, always a zero."

"Okay, well what about the explosion! We have no desk to protect us!"

"Your right! We're screwed!"

With all the chattering and degrading of her magical abilities, Louise's confidence at summoning anything, even a cockroach, got lower. She reached the summoning circle and took a deep breath while saying a quick prayer to Brimir.

She was about to try to summon something but the noise of her classmates chattering made it hard for her to focus so she said the most reasonable thing to them.

"Hey, will you all be quiet! I'm trying to focus here!"She yelled in agitation.

They answered in weak comments like "its not like she'll summon anything" or "whatever" but at least they were quiet now. So taking in another deep breath, she prepared her personal summons from her heart. She rose her wand and began.

(I am using the anime version because it matches my character perfectly)

"My servant that exist somewhere in this vast universe,"

Some students start mumbling about how weird her spell is because of her words of choosing.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant,"

Even more mumbling but silences them to let Louise finish.

"Heed my call,"

Just silence because was giving them all his speciality death glare.

"I wish from the very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and..."

Everybody waited in painful terifying suspense.

"Appear!"shouted Louise as she pointed her wand downward and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And just when everybody was about to laugh at her fail...

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

The biggest she had ever had pushed everyone back as almost everybody but a lucky few onto there butts. They all stood up, rubbing there now sore butts, ready to insult Louise for their pain even though it happened to Louise too.

It all stopped when there eyes at what was in the middle the crator Louise made. There stood a tall, dark haired man with a face and muscle tone that made alot of the girls slightly blush. After their suprise, only the did they notice his condition.

His armor seemed to be slightly charred (falling from 6000ft in air and then some is no small feat, even with Become Eternal), while his gauntlets looked like they got chewed on by 10 wolfs each (or an angry dragon) while his boots seemed to be slightly ripped as if some great pressure ripped them (gravity). Other than that, the newly summoned human familiar looked fine, unless you count the occasional shiver (again, from the fall).

Louise's classmates didn't say anything because they thought she summoned a noble, due to the golden diamond ring and necklace. Also by how he stood as if he had great pride in himself. But that theory was thrown right out when they noticed three things.

First was that he was carrying two swords with him, and a nobleman would never need to carry a sword because they have their wands.

Second was that his flaming red hair that was in a style that sugguested that it was never properly cut like how a true noble would have it.

The last thing was that he looked too surprised about everything, as if he had never seen such a place or location, and normal nobility would be always surrounded by luxurity that they had here.

That was when it clicked into everybodies head...that Louise the zero summoned a commoner! That was when everybody started laughing like crazy and taunting her with comments like "oh, a commoner. Fitting for a zero" or "such a perfect familiar for louise the zero" and the like. Louise started getting red in anger and embarressment as she went up to and pleaded...

"Please Mister Colbert, let me try again. I just made a small mistake!"she said, trying to convince he teacher.

Colbert responded in a serious voice,"Sorry Miss Valliere, but I cannot let redo the summoning spell. It is a sacred tradition and doing so would be considered heretic. Sorry , but he is your familiar."

"But I never heard of a human ever being summoned as a familiar, I just made a mistake,"Louise kept trying convince him.

finally put his foot down as he said,"He is your familiar. You either finish the contract, or I fail you and you will get expelled."

Louise sighed as she mumbled a "fine" a went to her new familiar. She could her whistles and laghter as her classmates said words like "go for it Louise". She finally came up to him and forgot how tall he was as she didn't even reach his shoulder.

"Kneel,"she said to him but he looked confused.

"Hvat?"he asked in a smooth, high baritone voice.(Hvat means what, hvat is old norse)

Louise sighed as she relized that her familiar couldn't even speak Halkegenian, and that he spoke some other, barbaric language that she couldn't understand. She sighed again as she tapped on his knee with her wand and pointed toward the ground.

With little gesture, he had a look of understanding passed across his face. But then he kept speaking in that barbaric, gibberish language.

"Hvi,"he said plain and simple, but Louise still couldn't understand him. (Hvi means why, hvi is old norse)

She sighed as she pointed to the ground with her wand again. She heard him sigh before he decided to just listen to her kneel. Even when kneeling, he is still only a little bit smaller than her when she is standing straight up, but Louise wasn't missing her chance at losing her familiar so she got things done straight away.

"My name is Louise Francoise La Blanc De La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."she spoke in a quiet voice and did the most important, but most embarrassing part of the contract.

She quickly leaned in under the hood of the tall man and gave him a quick kiss to the lips, that felt like it lasted for a whole minute, which it didn't.

The man's strange eyes that Louise just relized opened wide as he was shocked, but that shock instantly transformed into confusion, and then exhaustion. He looked down at his left hand and saw his skin being burnt.

The man didn't seem to feel it, he just looked tired and exhausted. When runes finished burning, Colbert was shocked by them and was about to ask the man if he could copy them...but he found the man snoring peacefully on the grass, unconcious.

"Well, you successfully completed the contract on the first try, congradulations. Anyway, every head back to your room and get aquainted with your new lifelong partner. Also, Mister Garmont will you help louise take her familiar to her room?" said to the students and the to Guiche.

Guiche nodded while Colbert gave a quick thanks and went back to working on his inventions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moonlight was flooding everything like it does everynight. In a specific room, the moonlight shined more brightly than normal because of the strange and powerful presense that was currently laying on a pile of hay in that room.

The Dragonborn awoke with a start. His eyes wide, he looked left and right before calming down. He shook his head to clear his thoughts so he could clearily figure out where in oblivion was he.

He looked around again, only this time he was calmed down, and saw a young, pink-haired girl sitting on a chair, her back facing him, that still hadn't awknowlegded his now awake presense in most likely her room. He had three options here that will give him the answers that he needed.

Option 1: Go to the girl and calmly ask her the questions that you desire. This route can lead to a calm conversation and maybe get a new ally but most likely not getting all of my answers.

Option 2: Sneak behind the girl and press a dagger around her neck. Hold my arm around her body so that she can't move or try to escape. Ask her my question and threaten to kill her if she does not comply. While this method might ensure getting all of my questions answer, I might need to add somebody else to my list of "people who want to kill me".

Option 3: Sneak by the girl to the door and calmy, but silently walk out. After I escape, walk around and hope that I run into enough people to answer my questions. This method is most likely the easiest but most unreliable way to get answers.

After thinking about for few seconds, he decided option 1 would best because although he might not get all of his answers, he might get enough while also getting an alley/follow. So like a ninja, he calmly walked up to the girl and asked his question.

"Young girl, where am I and where have you brought me too,"he spoke in his ordinary voice. The girl looked slighty shocked because she didn't hear you coming, but then confusion filled her face. She then spoke..

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? Parlez Halkegenian pour l'amour de Brimir!" (Translates from French to English: "What did you say? Speak Halkegenian for Brimir's sake!")

...In a language that he completely didn't understand. 'Fuck' he thought in his mind as he relized that there was almost no way for him to get his answers, much less speak with anybody her. He sigh as he relized that he needed to find a way to tell her that he doesn't speak their language.

First, he pointed towards himself to signify "I". Then he shook his head while waving one hand under his head to signify "no". Next he started doing the talking hand mobe to signify "speak".He then pointed towards her to signify "her". Finally, he pointed one hand towards his tongue to signify "tongue" which can also mean "language".

After his terrific preformance he waited awhile as the features changed from confusion, to understanding, to concentrating, and then a face that screamed *really?* to him, even if he doesn't understand their language. He sweatdropped as he nodded as he answered the unspoken question.

He uncautiously started rubbing his neck as the glare the girl gave him was slightly unnerving. Although it didn't scare him, it just made him slightly nervous because he could sense that the girl has large magika reserves.

The girl seemed to get an idea as a lightbulb literally, honestly it freaked him out, appeared above her head as she took out a...wand? She then started speaking another language that he was slightly familiar with but only its syllables and a few words.

He was wondering why she was casting a spell with a wand, put instantly left that side of his mind as he sensed the major increase of magically charged particles in the air around him. His eyes widened when he remembered something from his time as a prodegy student at the College of Winterhold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Now students, you must remember that the amount of power that you put in a spell does matter," spoke an old man wearing orange robes that was long since dead in present time._

_"The amount of magika you pour into the spell can decide if it will function properly or not. For example, if you pour the amount that is needed to create a two conjoined fireballs in a simplee one-handed flames spell, the spell will become unstable and implode on itself. After that, the spell itself will explode in a non-fire type way that is created entirely of the extra magika that you poured in the spell. So be careful students when casting weak spells. Okay?"he spoke and then asked all his students._

_All of them gave a bored ok except for one specific student. He was relaxing over a colume and seemed to barely be paying attention. His strange eyes seemed to be looking elsewhere, specifically at the rear end of another female student._

_The teacher noticed this and spoke in a professional way._

_"Okay Mister Dragonblaze, we understand that this maybe a little low level for an adept level mage as yourself, but can you at least control yourself from staring at Miss Coldsteel's buttock."_

_Dragonblaze instantly started blushing as he quickly averted his vision back to the teacher. This event would forever haunt him as one of his most embarrassing moments in his life. What this young mage didn't know was that in the future long head, he would be happy for this memory._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashforward~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was when he slightly panicked because he could easily tell that was too much magika for any normal spell, especially a non-combat spell. He saw the young pinkette stop chanting as she pointed the wand straight at him.

He knew that was where the explosion of power would happen so tried to jump out of the way, but alas, he was too slow. The explosion hit him straight in the chest, slightly destroying some of the fabric around that area.

'Damn it, and I just recently got this whole suit fixed and clean after that battle with those 3 legendary dragons' was the first thing that came to his mind when he came back to his senses.

He knew that she didn't understand him, but he had to show her he was mad for the damages that his armor kept receiving.

"Hey! What was that for, I just got recently got this suit repaired and cleaned!"he spoke to her in a angry voice.

"Well *sorry*, I was trying to cast a translation spell but it fai...wait...you understand me?"she spoke in and equally angry but then surprised.

"Of course I understand you! How would I not...wait...your right! Now we can communicate with each other!" He spoke in an angry voice and then a reliefed voice. Now they could communicate and he could get his answers.

"So first things first, where am I, who are you and why am I here?"he asked in an anticipating voice.

"Really, I would think even a commoner would know where we are but fine, I will tell you. We are in The Magic Academy of Tristain, located in Tristain on the continent of Halkegenia. But I expect you to at least no that."she said answering his first question, but confusing him more.

"Halkegenia, where is that, I've never heard of it. Second, I never heard of this Tristain that you are talking about. And third, I'm pretty sure that the only academy that teaches magic is not named that,"he responded to her answers.

"Oh my Brimir, why did I have to get some commoner from some backwater village that doesn't even know where he is. Oh why couldn't I get a cool familiar like a griffen or a dragon,"the girl complained to herself.

"Hey you, stop degrading yourself and answer the rest of my question,"he spoke in a restless voice, just wanting his answers.

"Fine, first thing is that you will not call to me in that way. You will call me either Louise or master, got that,"she told him.

"Okay, but why do I have to call you master?"he asked getting more confused by the second.

"Okay, I will answer two questions in one response. I am your master because I summoned you here as my familiar. That is also why you are now here because I am your master."she answered in a smartass tone.

"Okay, now I have two questions,"he told her.

"Fine,speak so,"she told him in an exhausted voice.

"Okay first, what is a familiar because it is definitely different here than it is in my home. Second is, what would I have to do as your 'familiar',"he asked her.

"Seriously, I'm pretty sure even a commoner would know what a familiar is?"he shrugged"Fine, a familiar is a being that a mage summon's to be their life long partner. A familer is suppose to signify a mage's element and personality easily. As a familiar you would have to protect me from all harm and serve me in getting small supplies like alchemy reagants and the sort. Sigh, do you even know what alchemyreagants are?"she told him.

He nodded saying,"yeah, I use them all the time to create potions and poisens."

She nodded as she said then went over to her dressor to change out of here school clothes are into her sleeping clothes. She didn't seem to care that a man was in her room as she took off her uniform without shame and threw it at the man.

The man blushed as he said,"hey, what's the big deal. Don't you have any modesty, I am a man here." Louise responded in a cruel voice. "Man, I see no man here, all I see is my idiotic familiar that is even lower than a dog."

The man sweatdropped as the girl finished changing in front of him. If he were just a few dozen centuries younger, he probably would hsve enjoyed the view, but now he is just embarressed and shocked by the girl's lack of modesty.

As the girl was about to lie down in her bed he asked her,"So...what am I suppose to do with these clothes you decided to throw at me?"

She said a simple answer as she laid down,"Wash them." He just sweatdropped as he just relized that he might be in the same situation that the snow elves were in when they went to the dwarven for help.

As he got comfortable on his *bed* he saw his new *master* look at him before asking him a quick question.

"What is your name anyway commomner. I can't just keep calling you familiar, or commoner or dog...unless that is what you want?"He ferverishly started shaking his his as he then told her his name.

"My name is Tororknir Dragonblaze, pleased to meet you, I guess, Louise,"he spoke in a tired voice. He had done alot today and all he wanted was sleep, even if it was only a pile of hay. So with that both Tororknir and Louise fell into a deep sleep.

The last thing that Tororknir thought about was that the next time he see's a certain daedric prince of madness, he will kill him.

* * *

**So what do you all think. I worked really hard on this and spent a few hours writing it and revising it. I hope you like it and you review. Anyway here is the score so far for my pole!**

***Note: This table was made fairly and equally. The way it worked was that if you voted for one person, I put that vote in. If you put it for two people, I marked it for both. If you chose all of them but one, I marked them all except that one choice. If you marked it for this person first and this person second, I chose the first. I am stating this for everyone to understand how this workd.**

***To all quest readers: I will now allow you to vote, but please only vote once. Also when you vote, don't just let it be "guest", actually put a name like "DogSmeller104". Got it.**

**Henrietta: 7**

**Tiffania: 7**

**Siesta: 3**

**Tabitha: 3**

**Louise: 3**

**Montmorancy: 2**

**Longueville: 1**

**Kirche: 0**

**Scarron: -100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Wow, so its now a tie between Henrietta and Tiffania...I actually saw this coming. So for those of you who haven't voted, vote now to increase the chances of your person. I would also like to inform you all that this poll will end when one of the choses reaches 40 votes, or I when I get chapter, lets say chapters 5-6.**

**Thanks for reading this poor reader's/now writers story and I hope you liked it!**

**AFF225 OUT! Until next chapter of course**


End file.
